


The Family of the Brotherhood

by Gunner31



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Adoption, Family Dynamics, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strong Bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunner31/pseuds/Gunner31
Summary: Maxson was pacing through the command deck of the Prydwen waiting to get word of the attack on the Institute. The Paladin that was in the Institute was trusted, but Maxson was still worried that he was going to lose another Paladin. After losing Danse he couldn’t risk losing Aiden. Aiden was the last thing that Danse left behind, and Maxson was holding onto all he could of his former paladin. Ingram came stomping into the room telling him that they got the signal from Aiden and they were ready to teleport to the Institute.The charges were set at the reaction core of the Institute and they were ready to go. Aiden was taking the boy that they had found. The boy was calling him father and it pulled on Maxson’s heart a little missing the boys he looked after in the Capital Wasteland. Maxson was snapped out of his thoughts when he could hear the sound of someone crying. He turned around to see Scribe Haylen come up to he with a crying baby in her arms. “A synth was trying to escape with him before we got them.” She was screaming just to be heard over the babies cries. Maxson put his hand on the baby’s head getting a goopy substance coating his hand. “We have reason to believe that he was just born earlier today.”





	The Family of the Brotherhood

Maxson was pacing through the command deck of the Prydwen waiting to get word of the attack on the Institute. The Paladin that was in the Institute was trusted, but Maxson was still worried that he was going to lose another Paladin. After losing Danse he couldn’t risk losing Aiden. Aiden was the last thing that Danse left behind, and Maxson was holding onto all he could of his former paladin. Ingram came stomping into the room telling him that they got the signal from Aiden and they were ready to teleport to the Institute.  
\---------------------------------------

The charges were set at the reaction core of the Institute and they were ready to go. Aiden was taking the boy that they had found. The boy was calling him father and it pulled on Maxson’s heart a little missing the boys he looked after in the Capital Wasteland. Maxson was snapped out of his thoughts when he could hear the sound of someone crying. He turned around to see Scribe Haylen come up to he with a crying baby in her arms. “A synth was trying to escape with him before we got them.” She was screaming just to be heard over the babies cries. Maxson put his hand on the baby’s head getting a goopy substance coating his hand. “We have reason to believe that he was just born earlier today.” Maxson’s head snapped up at that. He looked down at the crying baby again with a shocked look. “We’re looking through files to see if they had anything on him, but we thought that we should tell you that we think it’s a good idea to take him with us.” Maxson slipped his hand between Haylen’s arm and the baby. He held the baby close to his chest. The crying seemed to quiet down after that. The baby reached his little hands up holding onto the exposed lining of his jacket. Maxson runs his thumb over the baby’s face whipping away the tears that still remained on his face. The baby fell silent as he fell asleep in Maxson’s arms. “Give me the files when you find them. Aiden? I’ll see you at the detonation site.” Maxson nodded to Ingram and he was teleported to the detonation site. The baby was still asleep and the others joined him. Maxson made eye contact with Aiden and Maxson straitened. The baby had a small blanket that was wrapped around his waist. Maxson looked over to the button that would end the Institute. He looked back to the baby in his arms and went for the earplugs he had in his pocket. The baby fought him a little, but didn’t seem to have the energy anymore. Aiden pushed the button and that was it. Maxson patted Aiden on the shoulder and told him he wanted to see him on the command deck on the Prydwen. Maxson was teleported back to the Prydwen and this time the baby did start to cry. Maxson carried the baby to the command deck rocking him back and forth lightly. When he got to the railing he turned around and leaned against the railing. He rubbed small circles into the back of the baby’s head. He did that until he heard footsteps come up close behind him. He turned around and looked up to see Aiden standing in front of him. “You wanted to see me Sir?” Arthur striated up and let his right arm drop to his side keeping the baby to the far left trying to keep him close to the sound of his heartbeat. “Yes Paladin.” Arthur made Aiden a Sentinel. “Thank you Sir. Is there anything you needed me to do?” Arthur thought for a second and came up with nothing. “For the first time since you’ve joined I have no orders for you. Ad Victoriam Sentinel.” “Ad Victoriam, Elder.” Aiden turned and walked off the command deck and rounded the corner before stopping and turning back to Arthur. Arthur returned his attention to the baby in his arms. The crying had stopped and was sleepily waving his arms around in the air. Aiden was leaning against the frame of the door watching Arthur. “You going to keep him, or do we need to find a place for him to grow up?” Arthur turned his body to Aiden but kept his eyes on the baby. “He’s staying right here with me. It wouldn’t be the first time I raised a child, but never a newborn.” Aiden looked slightly shocked at the statement. “I thought you never had children.” Arthur looked up at that. “I never had a child of my own, but I’ve picked up a kid every once and awhile and raised them, but the youngest of them were 4 or older.” Aiden didn’t know that but when he looked at the way Arthur was holding the baby it did look like he had done this before. The baby was trying to grab ahold of of Arthur’s fingers that he was wiggling just out of his reach. Arthur lowered one of his fingers letting the baby grab his finger. The baby started to laugh when Arthur wiggled his finger in the baby’s grip. “Well if He’s going to stay he needs a name.” Arthur shifted his hands so that they were under the baby’s arms and raised the baby up. The baby boy tilted his head to the side while Maxson looking at him. “He does kinda look like you.” Aiden walked up behind Maxson. “How about Scott?” Aiden offered up and the baby instantly started kicking. “I don’t think he like that one.” Arthur laughed as the baby kicked and pulled him back to his chest. “Something tells me he’s got an idea what he wants to be called. I was going to just say names and see if he likes one.” The baby grabbed on to the fur lining of Maxson’s jacket. “I have a list of names that Nora and I came up with when we were naming Shawn if you want it.” The baby's head popped up when Aiden said the name Nora. “I think he liked the name Nora.” The baby started thrashing again. “Well it might not be Nora, but he like something about the name.” Arthur kneeled down and set the baby on the floor in front of him. Arthur made the sound of the letter N and the baby just started to laugh. Next was the O and the baby and just kept laughing. But when the sound of the R the baby stopped laughing and just looked confused. “So, it’s the R he doesn’t like.” Arthur rolled back so he was sitting on the floor. “What’s another name that starts with ‘NO’?” “Norman, Noah, Novi?” The baby started clapping at the last name. “Maybe he likes ‘NOV’.” Arthur tilted his head thinking for a second. “Nova?” The baby laughing and started clapping at the name. Arthur smiled a little while he picked the baby back up. “You want to be called Nova?” The baby just kept laughing. Arthur held the baby to his chest. Aiden sulted Arthur and walked off the command deck. Arthur walked back to the windows. He looked out through the window rubbing small circles through the babies dark brown hair.  
\---------------------------------------

Arthur kept the baby in his room until he start to crawl around. He moved him into Danses old room when he when he started to walk. The instant that Nova learned to walk he had learned how to fall. Arthur was up before the sun thinking about if Danse was still alive the first time it happened. He looked out the window when he heard a banging on the base of the ladder. He looked down the hole and saw Nova at the bottom reaching up the ladder. Arthur went down and brought him up to the deck and let him walk around while Maxson was thinking. The next thing that he knew there was a series of loud bangs. He turned around and couldn’t see Nova. He went to the hole for the ladder and breathed a sigh of relief when he didn’t see Nova at the bottom, but the lack of crying was starting to freak him out. He walked of to the stairs to the flight deck and was happy to see that Nova was in the middle of the process of getting back up. Arthur went down the stairs quick and picked Nova up while checking his head for bleeding. Nova wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck in his best effort to stop from falling. He had a small bruise on his face but everything else seemed fine. That didn’t stop Arthur from getting Scribe Haylen to check him over that day. The Prydwen was getting close to the Capital Wasteland and the other 8 kids Arthur had raised through out of the years. Arthur was on the first Vertibird to the ground Nova at his side. Atom and Asgore were there to meet them. The 2 of them were the oldest of the ‘Raised’ at the age of 5. They weren’t genetically related but were brothers all the same. All the others all 3. Peter, Caleb and Tris how were twins were genetically related to Asgore, and then there was Mason, and Blaze who was related to Atom. Asgore was the first to get to Arthur. Maxson kneeled down to Asgore’s level so he could hug him. Every single one of the kids Maxson had raised had the same birthday of July 31st and it was July 30th. Nova backed up so that he was mostly behind Arthur just barely looking over his shoulder to look at Asgore. In an instant Asgore saw Nova looking at him, and his face lite up. The others were catching up to them now. Nova had pulled himself up behind Maxson’s neck and was playing with his hair. Asgore was jumping around in excitement. Nova slide down Maxson’s back when Asgore was and it was like a switch flipped. Asgore sat down and was just sitting there watching Nova. Nova stood up and tilted his head when he was watching Asgore. Nova smiled and opened his arms to Asgore. Asgore sat there for a second in shock but quickly smiled back and pulled Nova into a hug. He picked Nova up and walked back in front of Maxson and the others. “What’s his name?” Nova was playing with Asgore’s face. Arthur just smiled watching Asgore holding Nova up like he did with all his siblings before. “It’s Nova. He seemed to like being called that so I stuck with it.” Asgore sat down and set Nova down in front of him. Peter walked up and sat down beside Asgore and watched Nova play with Asgore’s hand.  
\---------------------------------------

The years past and Nova was fit into the dynamic of the family perfectly. The 8 stuck together not caring that they weren’t all related by blood. They all stayed in the same room on the Prydwen. When Nova was turning 5 he met a wastelander named Vladimir who was his age. While they where their Nova spent every second with Vlad since he didn’t have anyone that was his age. Vlad stuck as close as he could because he had no one; Nova at least had Maxson and his siblings, but Vlad had no one. When the time came to leave Nova didn’t want to let Vlad go and Vlad looked like he was on the verge of tears. Maxson tried not to make eye contact with the 2 of them. The worst part about it was that they knew the only outcome was that they would have to be seperated. Nova was never good at saying goodbye; he would always say later so in his mind he could say that there is a chance to see them again. Maxson made the mistake of looking over at the 2 boys when they were about to get on the vertibird to leave. He could see that the 2 were just barely holding it together. The 2 practically had to be ripped apart. Now that Vlad’s face wasn’t hidden by Nova’s neck now it was obvious that he was about to cry. Maxson was reminded a night the ferals were attacking where they had set up camp, and Vlad had that same face. Maxson pulled him aside later that night and tried to give him confort. He spent the night with Vlad in his lap as he cried his eyes out until he fell asleep. Maxson knew that the instant that the vertibird took off the boy would start to cry. Maxson stepped onto the vertibird next to Nova who had spent the past day holding Vlad, or complaining that Vlad was to be left behind. All the points that Nova had made did make Maxson think that they could let Vlad come along; the only thing was that there wasn’t another bad were he could sleep, but when this point was made Nova just said that he could sleep with him, or have his bed. The determination that Nova was showing impressed Maxson. He was proud that Nova didn’t feel it was right to leave Vlad all alone again, and he had to admit he like having Vlad around and how happy he made Nova. He looked to Vlad standing alone on the verge of tears, and he just couldn’t take it anymore. “Vladimir.” Vlad’s head snapped up at the sound of his name. “Come on, get up here already.” Vlad wasted no time running to the vertibird and jumping up onto the floor of the ship and Nova charged him into Maxson hugging them both. Vlad had started to cry, so Maxson held him in his lap for the ride back to the Prydwen. When they got there Maxson handed Nova a now sleepy Vlad. Nova wasn’t bigger than Vlad but he was stronger. Vlad wrapped his legs around Nova’s waist as he was carried throughout the Prydwen. After that point one was never seen without the other. They slept on the same bed until they started to grow. After that Nova spent a week making a hammock out of military grade fabric that he hung from the rafters and linded the inside with animal pelts as it was softer. Vlad stayed on the bed, but Nova was still just above him. Asgore helped them get it up and make sure that it wasn’t going to fall in the middle of the night. The 3 of them sleep at the far end of the room farthest from the door. The 3 spent the most time together going out on mission, and trained together. Since Asgore was the oldest of the kids on the Prydwen he had to more things to do then the rest, but Nova and Vlad would wait for him to finish and help if they could. Everyone thought that when Asgore hit puberty he wouldn’t want them hanging around him as much, but the opposite happened. Asgore actively tried to get them under his supervision, or so that he was at least on the same team as them.  
\---------------------------------------

Late 1 night Vlad woke up from a nightmare. His hand was over his mouth so that he didn’t scream. He lay back onto the bed trying to control his shaking body. He sat up and propped his pillow up against the bed frame. He pulled his blanket around himself, and slowly let his body start to cry. He had thought that he was being quiet when felt a hand on his shoulder. The bed dipped beside him and the hand started to rub circles on his back. His body started to heav with sobs. He felt the hand pull him towards the person that was rubbing his back. He opened his eyes to see in the red glow of the nightlights that Nova was still in his hammock looking down at him with concern. Razor was sitting at the foot of Vlad’s bed Peter was standing behind him. Vlad recognized the dog tags that hung off Asgore’s neck. He was the 1 sitting next to him. Vlad closed his eyes again and his body was wrecked with more sobs. Asgore pulled him into his lap holding close to his chest. Not a word was spoken until the lights switched from their red to the warm yellowish glow. Asgore told everyone to go to breakfast, and that they would be there soon. When all the others left only Asgore, Vlad, and Nova were still in the room. Nova had moved to the bed and was racking his fingers through Vlad’s hair. Asgore shifted handing Vlad to Nova. Asgore got up from the bed; he walked to the door saying that he was going to get Maxson. Nova could hear Asgore’s feet hit the metal floor. It wasn’t long before Nova could hear the quick patter of bare feet hitting the metal floor followed the heavy set stomping he knew was his father. The door opened and Maxson walked in moving quickly to the bed. Nova made it easier for Maxson to pull Vlad into his own lap. Asgore motioned to Nova to come with him to breakfast. Nova pressed his forehead to Vlad’s before he got up and ran to Asgore’s side. Asgore closed the door softly and quickly turned to Nova picking him up and carried him to breakfast.  
\---------------------------------------

Once the door closed Maxson shifted so that he could see Vlad. “Hey, what’s the matter?” Vlad was able stop his body shaking so much, but tears were still running down his face. “Did you have a nightmare?” All Vlad could do was nod. “I don’t want to lost anyone.” Vlad’s voice cracked as he spoke. Maxson could see the fear in his eyes. “I’ve lost everything once I don’t want to do it again.” Maxson used his thumb to wipe the tears away. “I can’t guarantee that nothing with ever happen to any of us; I mean have you seen the way Asgore fights” Vlad laughed at that. “But I can promise you that I’ll do everything that I can to keep you all safe. And if you ever feel unsafe, or get scared you can come and sleep with me if you want; would you like that?” Vlad nodded “Come mer.” Vlad wrapped his arms around Maxson’s neck and buried his face into his neck. Maxson stood up holding Vlad in his arms. He walked to breakfast and took his place next to Asgore and Aiden. As the day continued Vlad stayed in Maxson’s arms, or on his back. When it was time for bed Maxson asked if Vlad wanted to sleep with him, or the others. Vlad slept with Nova in his hammock that night.  
\---------------------------------------

It was July 31 and that meant that it was 10 birthdays on the Prydwen. Maxson was turning 30. Asgore as turning 16. Razor, Mason, and Blaze were turning 15. Peter, Tris, and Caleb were turning 14. And Nova and Vlad were turning 10. Vlad and Nova were sitting on their bed; Vlad was reading 1 of the comics that Asgore had brought back from from his missions. Nova was picking at the dirt in Vlad’s hair. Asgore was laying on his bed picking at the stitches on his left hand. He had been cleaning in the kitchen; his hands in the dirty dishwater of the sink when an intite dropped a handful of kitchen knives into the sink. The back of his hand had stitches on it and he hadn’t stopped picking at them. He hated going to the infirmary to the point that he sat in the room on his bed stitching up his own hand. He was half way done when Maxson had been told what he had been doing and came in to stop him. Maxson had cut the stitches that Asgore had done and redid them so that they were even and clean. Everyone else was at the airport training. Maxson came into the room and shook Asgore’s foot and the boys to get their attention. “Come on, it’s your birthday you all shouldn’t be in your room all day.” Asgore swung his legs to 1 side of his bed and Nova was already at Maxson’s side. Vlad stuck a shred of cloth that he used to keep his place. He dropped the comic in the steel crate on the top of the stack of comics. Asgore replaced the bandages on his hand, and pulled on a fingerless glove to hold them closer to hand, and wouldn’t flap around. Maxson wrapped his arm around Asgore’s neck and ruffled his hair. Maxson lightly grabbed Asgore’s hand and trailed his thumb over the raised stitches. “It’ll be fine; it’s not like it’s the only scar you have on your hand.” Asgore signed and rested his head on his dad's shoulder. When they got to the airport and the others joined them as they walked to the truck that Asgore had been working on had got working. Asgore was the one that knew how to drive it; Maxson could if he really had to, and Nova and Vlad had been watching Asgore when he was learning but they weren’t tall enough to reach the paddles. Asgore got into the driverseat and Maxson on the passenger side. The back window that separated the cab and the bed of the truck was out so that the people in the back could talk to the people in the cab. Asgore drove through the commonwealth until he had made it to an old apartment building that was mostly intact that they would go to so that they could all relax without anyone from the brotherhood bother them. They had been going there for their entire lives. It was where Maxson had taught Asgore how to play guitar, and where they all learned how play instruments, read, write, and everything that the Brotherhood didn’t think was important for them to learn. Maxson didn’t really know songs that he could play that were appropriate for children so he said fuck it and played whatever he could to keep them from crying. Highway to Hell, Queen, David Bowie, old rock, musicals, anything they could find. It was a way they stayed so close when their ranks tried to keep them apart. They drove past the fallen buildings to a mostly intact one that was smaller than the others. Nova and Vlad jumped off the back and went to the locked garage door they stored the truck in when they were there. They pulled in while Vlad and Nova closed the gate and locked it. They made their way up to 1 of the floors that was completely intact. Vlad and Nova went to the window and sat down on the windowsill. Asgore reached for his guitar that Arthur had given him when he was little. He let himself fall into the chair the guitar had been sitting in. Everyone sat down as Asgore started to strum the guitar. Maxson walked to the window were Vlad and Nova were sitting. He grabbed the sniper that was kept next to the window as he started to hum along to Highway to Hell. The hum slowly made its way to all of them and slowly they all were humming along to the song. Asgore stumped the rhythm as Maxson raised the gun to his eye looking through the scope spotting a feral and pulling the trigger. He watched as the feral dropped and continued his check of the perimeter. He didn’t see anything so he put the gun down and gave the others a nod. In a second Nova and Vlad started belting out the lyrics of Highway to Hell as Asgore plugged his guitar into an amp he had fixed up and played along to his brother’s singing. Peter was on the drums


End file.
